Smart household appliances are household appliances formed by incorporation of microprocessor technology, sensor technology and network communication technology into home appliances, and have automatic sensing function and remote control function. In recent years, smart household appliances have gradually entered tens of thousands of households, and various kinds of smart household appliances are integrated with more high-tech features, and bring convenience to users while promoting the development of science and technology.
With the continuous improvement of living standards, people pay more and more attention to hair and head care, and many people want to choose different health care means and care ways according to own head conditions. But users often need professional knowledge to determine the hair quality of their own hair and choose proper care ways. It is very cumbersome and difficult to common users. Therefore, users hope to search for a smart household appliance solution.